


I found

by Markipoo



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markipoo/pseuds/Markipoo
Summary: I didn't know him and he didn't know me. Looking back on it, no matter how much it hurts to admit, I don't regret changing that.





	1. I found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing on archive. I hope you like the story. I'm not sure whether or not I'll finish this story. I'm really busy with school and I have barely any time to myself. I can't make any promises but I'll try to work on the story whenever I get the chance.  
> This YouTube video was what inspired me to write this.  
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=58p8jJbEyAs

\-----Jaebum Pov-----

He was different.  
Not in a bad way... but also not in a good way.  
He wasn't like everyone else.  
He didn't treat me differently and he wasn't afraid to talk to me.  
He was kind to me.  
His kindness...  
I think that's what I loved most about him.  
It's funny looking back on it.  
We were so young, innocent, inexperienced, and foolish.  
I'd be a lie to say I regretted it.


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found love

\-----Jinyoung Pov-----

He was beyond beautiful.  
Words couldn't describe how I felt when I first saw him.  
I wanted him to be mine no matter what.  
At first, I just watched him.  
Not in a creepy, stalker way.  
But in a, so beautiful I can't take my eyes off you type of way.  
A week or two went by before I actually approached him.  
He wasn't like what I thought he'd be like.  
I expected him to ignore me or to push me aside.  
Instead he smiled at me.  
He looked cute whenever he smiled.  
Who could believe someone like him could make such a cute expression?  
I'm not saying that he wasn't originally cute.  
Just that, his face was always so emotionless.  
I wanted to see him smile more.  
I wanted to be the one who makes him smile.  
I wanted to be the one he smiles at.  
Maybe it was silly.  
But at that time I really believed I could make him mine.


	3. Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found love where

\-----Jaebum Pov-----

He kissed her.  
He kissed her with the same lips that he used to kiss me.  
He said he loved me.  
But he kissed her.

I ran away.  
I ran away without looking back, without stopping, without knowing where I was going.  
My heart hurt.  
Everything hurt.  
I knew better than to trust him.  
I knew better than to put my faith in him.  
I knew better than to let him hold me.  
I knew better than to love him.  
Yet I did.  
I trusted him, I put my faith in him, I let him hold me, and I loved him.  
But I don't regret it, not anymore.  
Why?  
Because he gave me something no one else ever could.

I was pregnant at that time.  
A little baby girl was growing inside me.  
I was still so young and clueless.  
To give birth, to raise a child.  
It seemed impossible.  
I couldn't do it by myself.  
I needed him more than anything.  
I needed him to be with me.  
I needed him to help me through it.  
I needed him to tell me everything would be alright.  
I needed him.  
But he wasn't there.


	4. It wasn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found love where it wasn't

\-----Jinyoung Pov-----

I wanted to marry him.  
We'd been together for so long.  
We'd been through so much together.  
We may have been young at that time.  
But I knew more than anything, I wanted to marry him.  
I wanted to spend my entire life with him and only him.  
I wanted him to be mine.

...

Three years.  
It's been three years since he left.  
Even after all that time, I still couldn't get him out of my head.  
His jet black hair, milky white teeth, twinkling eyes.

He was the perfection in my imperfect world.  
I'd be a lie if I said I didn't want to see him again.  
I'd be a lie if I said I didn't miss him.  
I'd be a lie if I said I didn't want to hold him in my arms once more.

What became of that cute yet mysterious guy?  
What became of that life I'd dreamt for us?  
What became of that promise we'd sworn to each other?  
...  
If you told me I'd see him again, I'd say you were making a cruel joke.  
If you told me I'd meet a cute little angel that resembled me, I'd say you were dreaming.  
If you told me that cute little angel was mine, I'd call you a lunatic.


	5. Supposed to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found love where it wasn't supposed to

2012

\-------- Jinyoung -------

We met three years ago.

It's funny, he didn't know who I was but I knew exactly who he was.

He, Im Jaebum, was the son of an extremely popular entertainer.

When it was announced that he'd be transferring to the same school as me,

I felt like the luckiest man on earth.

I knew if I was given the chance, I could make him mine.

Thinking back on it, he looked beautiful on tv.

However, in real life he was beyond that.

The first time I saw his I was shocked speechless.

How could anyone be that beautiful?

 

2012

\-------- Jaebum --------

I met him three years ago,

After I had just moved schools.

Among the people who surrounded me, only one had stood out.

Though I never spoke to him, he was always in the corner of my eyes.

He always had an intense but fun aura surrounding him.

I wouldn't say it was love at first sight

But, I could practically see the red string that tied us together. 

Park Jinyoung, the man that changed my life.


End file.
